Mila Wright
__FORCETOC__ - Regular= - Kimono= File:5P2al.png - Hoodie= File:D99yC.gif }} |-|Dream= man up and take it like schwarzenegger would take an alien predator |Row 1 title = Title |Row 1 info = Sylph of Peace |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 13 |Row 3 title = Screen Name |Row 3 info = kittyPulverizer |Row 4 title = Typing Style |Row 4 info = no capitalization or punctuation uses :I or :3c will sometimes furget and let slip some furry puns |Row 5 title = Strife Specibi |Row 5 info = fistKind |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Gum wrapper - wraps items in appeasing and colorful wrappers. |Row 7 title = Relations |Row 7 info = Nanny - Guardian and biological mother; Cody McGuire - Ectobrother |Row 8 title = Lives in |Row 8 info = A vacation villa near Las Vegas. |Row 9 title = Planet |Row 9 info = Land of Groves and Lanterns |Row 10 title = Music |Row 10 info = Skeleton Life - Vocaloid Civilian - Wye Oak Be Calm - Fun Goodbye - Best Coast Elle Me Dit - Mika }} > Be the girl with identity issues. im going to punch you so hard that youll go flying into the future jerk > Be the cat-loving tomboy. better Your name is MILA WRIGHT. You are THIRTEEN YEARS OLD, big deal. You used to be a FURRY, but ever since you were TEN YEARS OLD you've abandoned your fuzzy lifestyle. Ten was a terrible age for you. Despite this, you still don your colorful cat hat wherever you go. It's like a security blanket though you will vehemently deny it. You've done your best to spite your nanny by taking on a TOMBOY IMAGE. You constantly pick fights around the neighborhood and snitch things from constructions sites to build stuff. You eat up GUM and ACTION MOVIES like they were candy and can whip up some sick riffs with your ELECTRIC GUITAR. You also collect various CAT FIGURINES, which you arrange on your shelf. Your nanny doesn't approve of any of this, but you couldn't care less about what she thinks. You stopped caring a while ago. You have trained yourself to despise all things girly. Pink does not count and cats so do not count. You refuse to associate yourself with anything remotely girly and have an ardent hatred of DOLLS and DOGS. You simply can't stand them! Your solution to almost everything is to punch it, because physical violence obviously solves all problems. You are extremely blunt and rarely beat around the bush, which gives many the impression that you have no social tact whatsoever. Despite this, you are more observant, and softhearted, than you appear. You're unable to turn down anyone in need, as evidenced by the enormous amount of strays lingering in your backyard. Your chumhandle is kittyPulverizer. In-Depth Personality To copypaste from my Tumblr: So. Let’s talk about Mila. Mila’s character is centered around two ideas: uncertainty (and to some extent, fear) and identity. Let’s start with identity because that’s the basis that Mila has been constructed on. Mila’s profile says: You despise all things girly. Now, look at her sprite. Ironically, she chooses to heavily dress and type in pink, despite the fact that society normally associates pink with femininity… which is the exact opposite of what her profile claims. And there’s an addendum to that: Pink does not count and cats so do not count. You refuse to associate yourself with anything remotely girly and have an ardent hatred of DOLLS and DOGS. Those are oddly specific exceptions. And the fact that Mila considers cats to be “girly” is kinda weird, since cats are pretty much gender-neutral. Nobody makes a distinction unless you’re a crazy cat lady. Then: You used to be a FURRY, but ever since you were TEN YEARS OLD you’ve abandoned your fuzzy lifestyle. Ten was a terrible age for you. Despite this, you still don your colorful cat hat wherever you go. It’s like a security blanket though you will vehemently deny it. Mila is making a ton of exceptions to her supposed tomboy identity. In fact, it’s obvious that Mila is trying hard to be multiple things at once, even if she doesn’t think she is. She still holds true to remnants of her past identities, as evidenced by her hat and her “girly” fondness for pink. However, at the same time, she’s attempting to gloss over her formerly “dumb” identities by labeling them as such and attempting to conform to the ideal stereotype of a tomboy. Mila is simply your average confused teen who doesn’t know who the hell she wants to be. All she knows is that she wants to fit in, to find somewhere she can belong. She’s isolated from children of her age thanks to her home’s location (practically NOWHERE, NEVADA) and her physical traits—her pink eyes, her unusual tallness. She feels like a social outsider, especially after her “family” disappears. So this sparks a lifelong journey of experimentation. Mila’s been through three major phases: the perfect daughter (Nanny), furry (exploration), and her current one, tomboy (rebellion.) The first stage (ages 5-8) was Mila conforming to Nanny’s ideal identity—that of a proper young lady. Her life is stable at this point and she’s young and willing to accept what’s being given to her at face value. However, her second stage (ages 9-10), furry, is her first attempt at being herself. She realizes that she doesn’t want the path chosen for her and attempts to become an individual, yet still part of a community. Finally, her current stage (ages 10-13), tomboy, is an absolute act of rebellion. She uses her identity as a weapon to hurt Nanny for lying to her about her family. Yet at the same time she attempts to sacrifice everything that she has been up to this point in order to mold herself into a spiteful role. It’s no better than her first stage. As you can guess, Mila’s arc is about finding her true identity. She needs to learn to acknowledge who she is—a confusing teenager who doesn’t fit any category. And to recognize that it is perfectly okay to be this way.She doesn’t have to fit into any “role” placed before her. Nobody ever fits a perfect mold, and a person’s experiences make up who they are and, as such, are all equally valuable. And this ties in to her second theme: fearing the truth. She’s afraid to admit that she doesn’t fit any preconceived niche that society arranges for her. She’s afraid to admit that she likes Gabe. She’s afraid of upsetting her “real” identity by acting in any way that could be taken as “un-tough” when she knows that it’s just one huge mask. That’s not to say that she fakes interests in her hobbies. No, while her tough demeanor’s purely a front, she genuinely enjoys architecture and shop work. While her feelings may be a muddled mess, blueprints and rulers are clear and straightforward, something that is stable and sure in her life. And she does like mindless action movies. It’s the necessary reconciliation of her kind nature with her tough image that’s killing her. And this is what she must overcome as she plays Sburb. She must gain confidence in herself, in being strange, and in being different. She must admit that she doesn’t fit in and that it is okay. She must recognize who she is, therefore bringing peace to herself and fully fulfilling her potential as the Sylph of Peace. > Examine Relationships DANI MARTIN: something insightful here!!!!! (that one dog girl okay she's not too bad :T) CODY MCGUIRE: something insightful here!!!!! (also yo sup ectobro) KRIS RANDALL: something insightful here!!!!! (friendly rival at times??) SORA ROYALE: something insightful here!!!!! (so much frills...............) GABE FOSTER: something insightful here!!!!! (canadian brainsluggggg) '''MILA WRIGHT: '''something insightful here!!!!! (what can she even say about herself gosh) > Examine title and aspect. The Sylph is a healer class, using their aspect to heal their teammates both figuratively and literally. As the Sylph of Peace, Mila uses her aspect to literally calm violent emotions or violent actions. Figuratively, she helps to mend inner conflicts. Those who achieve their full potential through this role must find peace within themselves first. Art Gallery slooooowly expanding will probably add more of my own pics later u_u LfBxV.gif|Mila's god-tier: the Sylph of Peace. OHV1Y.png|An accurate depiction of Mila. (Edit by NeonProdigy) WQC1h.png|Another accurate depiction. (Edit by Splat) Milafurrypinkpaw.png|the horrors that young!mila produced..... logal.png|The Land of Groves and Lanterns Trivia -Mila is 5'8". She hit her growth spurt really early. -Her birthday is May 9, 1998 -The family that raised her were the Dullworths--a rich family that ran a monopoly in the weaponry business. They mysteriously disappeared when she was 5, as most plot devices are wont do. -She's been through three phases: princess, furry, and tomboy, her current one. -Her chumhandle, kittyPulverizer, is because of OOC laziness. Her character started off as a girl who hated kittens but not cats. The IC justification for this is that young!Mila intended to pick a handle that represented her powerful furry character, Pinkpaw. She meant it to mean a kitty who pulverized things, not a person who pulverized kitties. She kept it since she felt that it was still a "tough" handle. -Her favorite foods are steak and mackeral. -When she was little she wanted to be a ballerina. -Three stray cats survived her entry. A black tom called Malkin, a grey cat called Tuna, and a cream tom called Mr. Sugar. They don't do much aside from look cute and shed on everything she loves. Humans Category:Humans